Something that worries me the most
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Sleeping Beauty is pregnant and Bud is worried about his wife, so is Charming when a month after Sleeping Beauty had her baby Rapunzel then finds out that she is pregnant.


Bud and Aurora have been Married for 3 months now and they're settled in Far Far away castle, but Jake is living with them.

"Jake come here, come here." Bud said as Jake jumped on Bud and kissed his face.

"Bud."

"What is it sweet heart?"

"I just got the news from Snow White."

"What is it?"

"She wanted to let us know, that someone got out of prison."

"Oh dear, where is he now?" Bud asked.

"He's at abandon amusement park, we're going there tomorrow with Jake."

"Right, that's our plan Aurora. It's better than walking in the dark."

"Yeah way better than in the dark."

The next day Sleeping Beauty, Bud and Jake went to the abandon amusement park to find the prisoner who got away and hid in the place where the princess and prince with their dog came.

"Ok Jake, smell the prisoner out. Give us a bark when you smell or know where he is."

Sleeping Beauty and Bud looked at the old rides to find clues.

"Nothing here Bud."

"Nothing here either Sleeping Beauty."

"Where can he be?" Sleeping Beauty asked.

"Snow White said he was here." Bud replied as Jake barked and was attacking the prisoner from the hot dog stand.

"Jake's found him!"

"Let's get him girl."

The prisoner tried to get away but Sleeping Beauty and Bud blocked his way out.

"Where are you going sir?"

"Your not going anywhere, you're coming with us."

Back at the castle

"So Jake found him."

"Yes Snow White, he was barking to tell us that he had founded the prisoner."

"He's going back to jail, but this time; we'll have a close eye on him."

"Nice one Snow White."

"I know, because I am so smart and beautiful too." Snow White said as Jake tugged on Sleeping Beauty's dress.

"What is it Jake?"

"I think Jake wants his food."

"I'll feed him." Rapunzel called out.

"And me and Bud need to eat our food."

At night Sleeping Beauty and Bud were in their bedroom in their night wear while Jake was sleeping near their bed.

"Bud?"

"Yes Aurora?"

"I've been thinking of this ever since we got married."

"Of what?" Bud asked as Jake's ears puckered up to hear what Bud and Sleeping Beauty were talking about.

"About me and you together."

"What about us together?"

"Maybe we can have pitter patter on the floor, like maybe we can have kids. Of our own; I've always wanted to do that."

"A family? children?" Sleeping Beauty nodded as Jake's head popped on the bed looking at Bud and Sleeping Beauty about what they are talking about "Oh Aurora, I've always wanted to start a family; and be a dad."

"Wow, I've wanted to be a mother for a while. Now this mother and father talk is right now."

"I've always wanted to start a family, when do you want to start?"

"Now, because I just want to."

"Ok honey, if that's what you want we'll do it." Bud said as Jake was watching Sleeping Beauty take off Bud's shirt "Jake get out."

Sleeping Beauty took Jake outside their bedroom and ask him to guard the door.

"Your beautiful Aurora, I've never seen your breasts so big."

"Maybe not that big, but they are big." Sleeping Beauty replied as Bud started to kiss and hug his wife as her purple night gown was ripping. (Maybe Jake doesn't know what is happening."

A couple weeks later Bud woke up to see Sleeping Beauty not in the bed covers.

"Where is she?" Bud and Jake found Sleeping Beauty in the bathroom throwing up, Bud went to his wife and rubbed her back as she threw up her breakfast.

"I don't feel too good."

"Are you ok Aurora?"

"I don't know Bud, it's been 4 weeks and I still haven't stop throwing up."

"Maybe Lillian might know what is wrong with you."

"You're right Bud, let's go see Lillian. She will know what is going on."

Lillian was in her bedroom redecorating her bedroom when Sleeping Beauty and Bud came in.

"Bud, what's wrong?"

"Lillian, my wife's been throwing up for 4 weeks. And it has still not stop."

"Ok then, let me do a pregnancy test on her. You're wife might be pregnant."

"What?" Bud asked "You're kidding me."

"I'm not, but let me do some tests on her. But you can be with her, Jake can't."

"Why not? Jake does not bite or chew on things." Sleeping Beauty said.

"Then it should be ok then."

A couple minutes later

"Ok Aurora, I've did the test. And congrats, you're pregnant."

"With all the puking, how did you know I was pregnant?"

"We called that morning sickness, it will last for a while but in month 4 it should stop. I've experience it while I was pregnant with Fiona."

"You have?"

"Yes, almost every girl does." Lillian replied.

"Wow, Bud. You're going to be a father."

"I am, I can hardly wait Aurora. We're having a little baby joining us in a couple more months."

"Pregnancy lasts up to 9 months, according to how far Sleeping Beauty's pregnancy. She'll soon be a month pregnant."

"But how will the other princesses know? and my friends? will they be mad or upset with me?"

"We won't be upset or angry at her." Rapunzel said as she, Snow White and Cinderella came in the room as Jake rubbed on the princesses dresses as they pet Jake's head.

"What were you too talking about?"

"Maybe this will tell us why Sleeping Beauty was sick almost every morning."

"I'm..."

"Go ahead Aurora."

"I..."

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, tell us." Rapunzel said.

"We won't be angry with you." Cinderella said, Sleeping Beauty's heart was beating a little bit fast.

"I'm preg..."

"Spit it out, we wanna know. We won't be mad, even Bud won't."

"I'm pregnant, Bud and I are going to have a baby."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Oh my." Snow White said "Congratulations to you and Bud on your first prince or princess on the way."

"You three are not angry at me or Bud?" Sleeping Beauty asked as Jake sat near Sleeping Beauty and Bud.

"No we're not, why we would be mad with you too?"

"We're going to have a new prince, or princess here." Cinderella said.

"Yes we are."

"Congratulations on your pregnancy, and the baby."

"Thanks Rapunzel, when are you and Charming going to have kids?"

"Maybe one day, whenever he wants to be a dad."

"Let's tell everyone else."

Artie heard all the talking from the other room.

"What is all the talking about? I can hear it next door."

"Artie, Bud and Aurora. They are going to have a baby."

"Wow, congrats to the two of you."

"Thanks, we might need to tell everyone else."

"Yeah Bud, let me do the telling while you play with Jake."

"Ok Aurora, come on Jake. Let's go outside, you need fresh air." Bud said as he and Jake went outside to play and enjoy the fresh air.

In Shrek and Fiona's room; Puss, Donkey, Fiona, Shrek and their kids were reading a story.

"Once, their was a..." Shrek said before he can finish the line their was knocking at his door "Artie go away!"

"Shrek, that's rude. Let's open up the door and see who it is first."

"Ok Fiona."

"Oh you four princesses, what are you doing here?"

"Sleeping Beauty have news to tell you." Snow White said.

"Tell them Aurora."

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow, that's great; and we're happy for you." Fiona said.

"How did that happened?"

"Donkey you know, I have children and so do you."

"Yeah, Bud's the dad. He knows how this happened."

"Well, I'm happy for you and Bud."

"Thanks Fiona." Sleeping Beauty replied as Jake tugged on her dress "What's wrong Jake?"

Jake started to bark, something was wrong "Does Bud need help?" Jake barked again (as if he was saying yes) "Right, show me where Bud is."

Sleeping Beauty and Jake went to her and Bud's bedroom to see Bud and prince Charming.

"Aurora, Charming and I are going to take Jake for a walk."

"Jake fought that you were fighting or something else." Sleeping Beauty said "He fought that you guys were hurting each other."

"Jake misunderstood us." Bud replied as Jake's ears picked up.

"Oh Charming, Bud's going to be a dad."

"So that makes you the mom."

"It does, a new prince or princess will come in a couple months. So we have lots of time to get things ready for him or her."

"I'm sure you and Aurora will be great parents."

"We will, so Charming. When are you and Rapunzel are going to have children?"

"Whenever Rapunzel and I want to."

"I hope so, Rapunzel's been wandering."

"We just got married 2 months ago." Charming replied.

"Just give them some time, it will come to them." Bud said to his now pregnant wife.

End of chapter 1


End file.
